harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith Moriarty (Cossack09)
Lilith Guinevere Moriarty (b. 12th March 1979), commonly called Lithy by her two sisters, was a Half-blood witch, an unregistered Animagus in the form of an otter, and the second child of Jacob and Morgaine Moriarty. She was the younger sister of James II Moriarty, and the elder sister of Selyse and Jane Moriarty. She is the descendant of the legendary wizard Professor James Moriarty, who is famous for being the nemesis of the detective Sherlock Holmes. Her father, Jacob, abandoned her mother when he discovered Morgaine was a squib's daughter, meaning he had not married a Pure-blood. Throughout her entire childhood, Lilith was savagely bullied and abused by her mother, who tortured, jinxed, demoralised and embittered her so much that she developed severe sociopathic characteristics. Attending a Muggle primary school so that her mother wouldn't have to look at her and be reminded of her father (Even though Lilith had three siblings, she personally looked horribly similar to Jacob), and she was not prejudiced but she was frustrated by the ignorance of the Muggle children to her obvious mental discord: She feigned being an introverted child for her early childhood, suffering bullies naturally but these bullies ended up mysteriously undergoing severe physical and mental conditions. When she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and she was Sorted into Ravenclaw House. Brilliant, extremely gifted and sociable outwardly, Lilith originally sought to fit in and made several friends, including falling in love with Brian Graybridge in 1993. However, she was deepened into sociopathy when he furiously rebuffed her and went out with another girl. Though she appeared unaffected, she was hardened irreparably against the concept of falling in love. She joined the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team in 1994 and played Beater, and during a particular Quidditch match she was thrown from her broom by a bludger and suffered savage flashbacks, provoking her into becoming even more unstable. Using her incredible intelligence and absolute ruthlessness, Lilith sought to take her revenge on anyone she blamed for her own personal situation, and the situation of anyone she cared about. She ended up murdering her own mother and later her father in pursuit of this goal, but also sought to protect her sisters while everyone was looking in the direction of many renowned Death Eaters as the culprits. She joined Dumbledore's Army and learned even more magic, resolving to become even more dangerous. In 1997, she was exposed by journalist Selene Gallow, and in the ensuing fight killed her. While covering up the murder, she was spotted by several Muggles and forced to damage their minds to protect her own identity. After a complex bid for her own anonymity, Lilith was outplayed when she accidentally used her own wand to attack an onlooker of her covering up the murder, and she was forced to break her own wand in the escape Professor Dumbledore discovered it and, using the immense power of the Elder Wand, repaired it and trailed through the spells that it had cast, discovering Lilith was the murderer. Dumbledore mercifully gave her the opportunity to leave Hogwarts and disappear before he gave the wand to the Ministry and she would be sent to Azkaban. She disappeared, but caught wind that there would be an attack on Hogwarts to kill Dumbledore, taking the opportunity to reappear during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Lilith was exposed by Professor Severus Snape, forcing her to flee, where she hid in the Room of Requirement and was confronted by her sisters, and in the ensuing duel she was nearly killed, but Kingsley Shacklebolt rescued her and, after learning what she was responsible for, wiped her memory and modified it so she became a different person, allowing her to continue living in the Wizarding World despite the terrible things that she had done. Biography Early life Lilith Guinevere Moriarty was born on the 12th of March 1979 in London, to Jacob and Morgaine Moriarty, a descendant of the brilliant megalomaniac Professor James Moriarty. Her father was a pure-blood to a very prominent family, and her mother was from the Florent family, which was notorious for marrying Muggles and Muggle-borns. When it was discovered that Morgaine's mother was ''wizard-born, but a Squib, Jacob abandoned Morgaine with her four children: Chronologically James II, Lilith, Selyse and Jane. Lilith was younger than James by two years, and since she was born she was considered physically quite similar to her father. Several people who passed her in the streets would point this out when she was older, and she would blush to this. Jacob was the elder of the children, and named for Jacob's grandfather, and Morgaine expected him to be highly intelligent and mature like his namesake. However, he proved to be not sufficiently intelligent to match the famed professor. Morgaine, because of the physical similarities between Jacob and Lilith, physically, psychologically and magically abused her daughter since she was very young, often dragging her from her sleep in order to abuse her whenever the mood struck her. The abuse left several scars on her body, but they were magically healed later on. One memorable incident is when an eight-year-old Lilith, sickened and traumatised by the bullying, called her mother an evil woman and Morgaine magically blinded her, leaving her unable to see for over a month. None of this abuse was ever discovered by the authorities or reported by anyone, and Lilith became convinced that it was solely because of the Wizarding World's ignorance to the issues of the world. Lilith developed this ignorance considerably over time. In order to keep Lilith apart from her for a considerable part of the day, Lilith sent her to a Muggle primary school where she developed the facade of an introverted and shy girl, in fact shown to be extremely intelligent for her age, learning independently to read and write and learning French and Spanish by the time she was nine years old. However, because of her facade, Lilith was bullied by the Muggle children at her primary school - not as severely as her mother did, but severe enough that it shook her. However, several of the children who bullied her later on ended up in horrible conditions of some sort, one of them continuously restrained to a tree by invisible hands, one in a constant bid to pull her own hair out, two unable to stop trying to pry one another's eyes out with their bare hands. None were killed, and none of the evidence pointed back to Lilith, so she escaped suspicion, even from her brother who was supposed to be the genius of the family. While her mtoher was in her rages, Lilith was often the one to try and raise her sisters properly - she taught herself to cook so that, when her mother was in the Ministry for overnight hours, she could provide for the rest of her family. James tried to do this himself, but at one point he got the ingredients and incantations all wrong and set the house on fire - when Morgaine returned, she blamed Lilith and attacked her for it right in front of Selyse and Jane. After that, Lilith and her mother often broke into ferocious arguments with one another over who was really providing for the family, and during one particular army her mother cursed her into a wall, where she damaged her spine. Selyse remembers hearing the quarrel from her bedroom, and, terrified, crying herself to sleep still listening to the screams and flashes of light. Outside of the house, Morgaine pretended that Lilith was simply accident-prone. Another example of her mother's abuse was when Lilith made friends with a group of Muggle children across the road from them, and played with them several times. When her mother discovered, she cast a Body-Bind Curse on her daughter and left her paralysed overnight out in the cold, disguised by an invisibility cloak. When Selyse went out to rescue her sister, Morgaine threatened her with expulsion from the house. This was the first time James truly saw his mother snap at either of his sisters. Lilith developed pneumonia because of the punishment, and a Muggle hospital was resorted to in order to treat her, since any magical hospital might discover the curses used on her in the past and expose Morgaine. While Lilith was in the hospital, she resolved that her mother was a complete coward, not owning up to what she had done to her own daughter for such impractical reasons. She grew from fearing her mother to truly hating her, but this hatred would only be a subcategory of her mind for the majority of her childhood. Hogwarts Years First Year Lilith attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991, and her mother escorted her to the Hogwarts Express. When Harry first sees Lilith, he views her as pretty, but notices that she appears to be clinging on to her mother like she's desperate not to leave her - this is a part of her mother's insistence that Lilith give the illusion of being a loving daughter. When she leaves for the Hogwarts Express, she doesn't communicate much until she meets Brian Graybridge, with whom Lilith develops a crush over. She seems to have acquired a wand of hawthorn and dragon heartstring from Ollivander's, and a pugmy spaniel she calls Gellert. Lilith also acquired an eagle owl named Felix. When she arrived at Hogwarts, Lilith was sorted into Ravenclaw house, but the Sorting Hat voiced that he saw something of a sadness and a darkness inside her that barred her from joining Gryffindor like her parents had. She made friends with Hermione Granger when she was Sorted, as well as Cho Chang, Hannah Abbott and Padma Patil. When she was first in her class at Transfiguration, she met with Professor Minerva McGonagall and the professor verbally remembers her mother and father, reminiscing that her mother was exceptionally sweet and, apparently, clever, which Lilith appears uncomfortable to hear, and voices her own wish that Morgaine could possibly be proud of her at least, a statement which Professor McGonagall doesn't see through. She begins to excel somewhat in class at Transfiguration, mastering several simple spells very easily. She continues to do well at that subject, also becoming rather good at Potions, but Professor Snape was naturally reluctant to do this. She made some friends, but remained introverted, especially when her brother encountered her in the corridor and challenged her to a game of Wizard's Chess. She feigned modesty and that she didn't want to compete against James, but he arrogantly goaded her into doing so. With the whole of Ravenclaw house bearing witness, Lilith triumphed easily in the game, humiliating her elder sibling. Lilith was later confronted by James over his loss, during which James accused her of humiliating him, to which she points out that ''he ''instigated the challenge - this provokes James into producing his wand and casting a Stunning Charm at Lilith, who instinctively produces a Shield Charm despite never learning it previously. James is repelled by the deflected attack, and he tries to strike again, but Lilith dives into the girl's bathroom, believing that her brother wouldn't be so bold as to enter the place. James hotheadedly follows her and casts a curse at one of the basins when she is spotted near one, and the basin explodes, sending one shard flying at Lilith's cheek, scarring her. Lilith retaliates, using a Knockback Jinx to throw James into a cubicle. Lilith casts a Smokescreen Spell, taking the opportunity to escape, but James magically locks the door. Lilith pounds on the door for help, but James grabs her and throws her to the floor, causing her to lose her wand. Lilith screams for help, and suddenly the door bursts open and James is distracted. Lilith snatches his wand and aims to cast another curse, but Professor Sprout Disarms her. Both Lilith and James face detention for the battle, and for the damage done to the bathroom, even though Lilith speculates that it was damage easily repaired. The detention involved polishing the trophy room, and Lilith remembers the look of vociferous rage that James would petulantly shoot her way repeatedly. When Lilith is finished, she is encountered by Professor Flitwick, who acclaims her for showing duelling skill despite not being trained to duel one-to-one with another wizard - Lilith adds that she simply followed instinct and repeated spells that James had used before in her presence. She doesn't divulge that the spells were repeatedly used on her by her mother. Professor Sprout acknowledges, through Legilimency, that Lilith was the victim in the fight and awards fifteen points to Ravenclaw, deducting an equal number of points from Gryffindor. She is applauded upon returning for morally winning the fight, even though she had been Disarmed before she could triumph in the duel. The Prefects of her house conjure a wreath of blue roses around her neck in commemoration of her winning her first magical duel, and she blushes fiercely as they continuously pat her on the back. While she sleeps, she notes that she felt good fighting her brother, and that she felt alive using her brain to try and figure out how to attack and defend. Fascinated, she privately practises her spells, especially her Knockback Jinx, which she uses to send several tables flying across a room. She is discovered by Professor Flitwick at one point, but he applauds her practising helpful spells. He then introduces her to Victoire Macmillan, a Hogwarts Prefect, and explains that Victoire is willing to teach Lilith how to duel if she wants to protect herself more. Lilith excitedly agrees. Throughout the next two months, Lilith practises with Victoire continuously in Professor Flitwick's office, which was protected from being overheard by a Muffliato Charm. Lilith notes that Victoire was a practised spellcaster, and much faster than her. She Disarmed her half the time, and the rest of the time Lilith was left shrieking with laughter on the floor every time Victoire waved her wand, or with her hands tied behind her back. However, she improved enough that she Disarmed her tutor within milliseconds of the duel's instigation. The one thing that plagued her mind was how Morgaine would react when she learned her daughter was learning spells that could counteract her abuse and even return it if the opportunity were presented. She excelled at History of Magic come November, possibly the only person in her class who even enjoyed it. She also continued her crush on Brian Graybridge, though she insofar never approached him with her affections because she was too nervous. She focused on her studies, spending hours upon hours in the Library, immersing herself in spells and creatures and stories of old. She even came across a book about the Patronus Charm, and even tried to practise it privately - she failed, and only produced wisps of smoke at best, mainly because she couldn't stably find a happy thought to fixate on. She also read about certain spells such as the Impediment Jinx, and surprised Victoire at one point by casting that spell upon her - Lilith knew that her tutor wouldn't expect the spell to be used because Lilith was only a First Year. However, this good run was tarnished when Morgaine sent a Howler to Lilith, noting that she'd heard about Lilith learning how to duel after humiliating her brother, and personally banned her daughter from continuing this training. Lilith was left speechless by this, shocked because she couldn't understand how her mother had found out about her lessons, considering they were private. At Christmas, Lilith warily returned home with her brother, who taunted her for being exposed as having secret duelling lessons, to which she threatened him with a 'Mismatching Curse' that would turn his face inside out (A spell she playfully made up to intimidate him). She took private savage pleasure in the look of terror on her brother's face. When she got home, she got into another argument with her mother, who accused her of learning spells someone her age would be unable to fathom using. Lilith tried to take her wand out, but her mother overpowered her before she could even take her wand out and nonverbally cast a Stinging Jinx at her own daughter (Careful not to use the incantation in case Lilith remembered it). With her face deformed, Morgaine threatened to worsen the curse if Lilith used magic in the Christmas holidays. After her face was healed by her brother, on Morgaine's orders on the condition that Lilith discontinue the duelling lessons, Lilith returned to Hogwarts in the New Year and continued her education with a low profile from spring onward. However, during one incident, she followed a Thestral into the Forbidden Forest, where she found an entire colony of the creatures. Awestruck, Lilith didn't even notice when an Acromantula sneaked up and attacked her from behind. Lilith was pursued by the Acromantula through the forest, during which she tripped and bruised her jaw. The Acromantula pinned her down, until a pod of centaurs arrived and killed it, allowing her to escape. She was invited into Hagrid's Hut when she escaped, when Hagrid noticed that she was suffering from hysteria. Lilith continued to feign the hysteria in order to get the half-giant's sympathy and exploited him into not telling anyone about her escapade. She returned later that night to the common room and pretended she'd been there the whole time. At the end of the year, eventually Gryffindor won the House Cup, but Lilith found that she didn't really care about winning that cup because it was a pointless ambition when one considered the ramifications - the only ramifications, actually, were a few hours of triumph before returning to a miserable life. Boarding the Hogwarts Express to go back, she spotted Brian Graybridge and sought to approach him, but she procrastinated again because he was surrounded by people she knew. Looking back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she took solace in the fact that she would be going back very, very soon. Second Year Prelude Even though Lilith hoped to return to Hogwarts, that didn't stop the next few weeks of her summer being made Hell in comparison by her mother. Throughout the summer, Lilith was met with the usual series of attacks from Morgaine, but this time they became more severe with Morgaine challenging her daughter to use her most powerful spell - Lilith attempted a Full Body-Bind Curse, but Morgaine outcursed her and left her with a savage bruise on her leg wit hthe spell she used. Lilith's spell rebounded and paralysed James, and for this her mother jinxed every item of crockery and cutlery in the room to attack Lilith, eventually collapsing her against the wall under the onslaught. Remembering a spell that Victoire had used, Lilith tried for the Impediment Jinx, but Morgaine used Legilimency to anticipate her and for the second time outcursed her with a Stinging Jinx. Such incidents occurred throughout the holidays, until Lilith went into the nearby woods where some Muggles were playing. Deciding to practise her magic, Lilith cast a Patronus Charm, but that was of course very weak at first. She then focused on Brian and cast again - to her amazement, a silver otter erupted from her wand. Unfortunately, one Muggle child spotted her and screamed for his parents, and Lilith was forced to escape - she unintentionally commanded her Patronus to flee, and it led the Muggles away from her before disappearing. Morgaine received a Howler from the Ministry about the incident, and Lilith was threatened with expulsion, but she was pardoned for unknown reasons. Hearing this, Morgaine assaulted her daughter ferociously, physically beating her until she apologised. Hardened, Lilith immediately planned to continue her duelling lessons in order to spite her mother alone. She also learned that Selyse and Jane were going to Hogwarts that year, which overjoyed her because it meant that her impetuous older brother wouldn't be the only one she was related to at Hogwarts. However, while returning from her room she caught a large mockingbird flying into the house through the window, before transforming into her mother - Morgaine was an Animagus! Lilith realised this was how Morgaine knew about the duelling lessons, because she'd been spying on her in the form of a small bird that would easily go unnoticed. Lilith pretended not to know this, but knew that she would never be able to trust her own privacy again. Becoming an Animagus When she returned to Hogwarts School at the end of the Summer, she made sure she did so with her sisters up close in case James tried anything. She didn't speak to her mother at all throughout the journey to King's Cross Station, but could feel Morgaine probing into her mind wit hintent of finding out what she was thinking. On the Hogwarts Express, Brian shared her cabin much to her surprise and the two of them bonded, with Lilith discovering that he thought the same way as her and that they had one thing after another in common, becoming more convinced that they were meant for one another. In private, throughout the journey, she read through the methods of becoming an Animagus, deciding that the easiest way to stay ahead of her mother was to be in disguise half the time. Throguhout the first two months of her Second Year, Lilith continued to study Animagi theory and eventually discovered how to properly become one. She privately performed the experiment herself and at the last second was horrified by the possibility of what kind of animal she would become, before she transformed into an otter. This overjoyed her because it made her feel absolutely free of any worry, and the sensation of moving so fluidly, and swimming incredibly well when she as an otter entered the water, was intoxicating for her. She rather cunningly used her Animagus form by transforming into an otter to get to class quicker, breaking curfews in order to explore the castle and continue to read in the library, and even stealing older students' textbooks to continue her studies. In addition to having to train to adapt to her Animagus form, she also became fixated on using it for more playful experiments. Lilith transformed into an otter in order to explore the Black Lake at one point, finding that she could magically adapt herself to saltwater ''and ''freshwater. She was nearly waylaid by Grindylow at one point, and even encountered the giant squid in its glorious habitat, which led her to the belief that as an Animagus she was capable of much more than she was as a human. Falling in love She continued to excel at Transfiguration and even improved at Charms, hiding the fact that she had begun to learn the Patronus Charm. She mastered the Dancing Feet Spell easily and the Freezing Charm took a considerable amount of work but she became proficient in that. She impressed Professor Sprout in Herbology with her knowledge of Tentacular and how to overcome Bowtruckles. She continued to bond with Brian throughout the year, sharing textbooks and opinions on certain subjects - they both hated Divination and shared a fascination with the possibility of learning to duel in Defence Against the Dark Arts. However, it was to their misfortune, and that of the whole school, that this year's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, was horribly incompetent and they didn't essentially learn much at first. It led to the assumption by Lilith that she might as well teach the class, she knew much more than him. After transforming at one point into an otter, she discovered a huge snakelike creature prowling the corridors near the girl's bathroom, and mesmerised she opted to follow it, but eventually lost track of it, moments before having to transform back to human form and discover that Mrs. Norris, the caretaker Mr. Filch's cat, had been attacked. She and Brian both shared alarm at this, and terror at the possibility that there was a monster that lived in the castle. At one point, Lilith and Brian were alone in the common room and she was tempted to kiss him, but knew that it would be abrupt and they were enjoying a game of Wizard's Chess. At the same time, he was busy talking about Lockhart's incompetence. She challenged him to use his most powerful spell on a bookcase, and he impressed her by transforming it into a Punch-and-Judy puppet stand. She untransfigured it and then stunned him by Engorging it and then transforming it into a fish tank with goldfish in it. They continued to test one another's magic, with her continuing to impress him, and she viewed this as a progression in their relationship, believing that he was becoming more attracted to her with every minute. Long into the night, they started playing Exploding Snap, and by the end they were ordered into bed by Professor Flitwick. Protecting her sisters She heard that her sisters were being bullied by older children two years her senior, and immediately resolved to try and put a stop to it. She immediately formed a plan to confront the bullies, which involved her breaking school rules if she was going to do this effectively. She researched in the Library about the Cheering Charm, as well as learning the movements of the three bullies - Spencer Gallow, Blake Stoker and Gemma Tracy. She knew that she would have to break into the Hufflepuff Common Room in order to do this, and put the plan into action on the week before Halloween: When she approached the Hufflepuff Common Room, she anonymously cast a Cheering Charm on a group of First Years, causing them to collapse in fits of intense laughter after they had spoken the password. As an otter, while the door was open and the three children distracting those near the door, Lilith entered and walked in on each of the bullies individually, negotiating that she will give them answers to an upcoming exam if she could find them, on the condition that they leave her sisters alone. When she did give them the answers, they turned out to be incorrect - Lilith had feigned being unintelligent and they knew that she was feigning it, thus deducing that it would be a bad idea to cross her again by continuing to antagonise her sisters.Category:Witches Category:Half-Bloods Category:Females Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts class of 1991 Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:1979 births Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Ravenclaws Category:Animagi Category:Ravenclaws Quidditch Team Category:Slug Club Category:Bullies Category:Quidditch players Category:English Category:Mischief makers Category:Murderers